Blanchefleur la Belle
by Elbereth des Neiges
Summary: OS-CHAPITRE UNIQUE  "Mais était-elle vraiment une elfe, faite de chair et de sang ?" Le retour de Haldir en Lorien, son départ pour Valinor et son amour tragique avec Nimellys.


**Blanchefleur la Belle**

**ou **

_**Le tragique amour de Nimellys de Valinor et Haldir de Lórien**_

_Haldir courrait, serrant précieusement tout contre lui les herbes qui guérissent. Il courrait parce que la vie d'une elleth (mais après tout, existait-elle vraiment, était-elle faite comme lui de chair et de sang ?) dépendait de sa rapidité. Mais après tout, existait-elle vraiment, était-elle faite comme lui de chair et de sang ?_

_Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule vers le reflet de la Lune, qu'on apercevait à travers le feuillage doré des arbres de Lothlorien. Repoussant alors les limites de son corps, il accéléra encore. _

_Haldir ne courrait plus, il volait. Sa vision, floue désormais, se réduisait à la sente sous ses pieds et aux troncs qui l'entouraient. _

_Concentrant toutes ses pensées sur la jeune femme qui l'attendait, mourante, dans la clairière où il l'avait laissée, il se rappela la première fois qu'il l'avait entraperçue._

OoO

Il faisait beau ce jour-là, et la faible activité des orques à la frontière lui avait permis de délaisser son poste quelques heures, laissant l'orée du Bois Doré sous la surveillance de ses frères d'arme.

Il avait flâné un moment, écoutant avec ravissement le doux gazouillis des oiseaux, leur répondant même quelques fois dans leur propre langage, s'émerveillant une nouvelle fois de la venue du printemps dans sa forêt tant chérie.

C'est alors qu'il avait surpris le tintement argentin d'un rire inconnu, et l'ayant suivi, il avait soudain été frappé par une exquise et improbable vision : une jeune fille jouait et dansait au milieu d'un troupeau de cervidés, les nobles animaux semblant l'accepter comme si elle eut été l'une des leurs. Si elle possédait la grâce et les oreilles effilées propre à sa race, sa peau était hâlée et respirait l'été, et ses cheveux formaient un halo solaire de boucles embroussaillées autour de son visage enchanteur couronné de fleurs sauvages (sa chevelure n'avait pas la teinte lunaire des cheveux des Eldar, elle semblait refléter l'éclat même du soleil sur le champ de blé mûr). Ses iris fascinants d'une belle couleur d'or, sa petite bouche délicate de rubis, son corps svelte et délié à peine vêtu d'une légère peau de daim autour des hanches et ses douces formes ensorcelantes eurent tôt fait d'enchaîner Haldir au destin de cette singulière apparition.

Comme dans un rêve, il s'avança à découvert et tendit la main vers elle. Aussitôt, le chef de la harde, poussant un cri d'avertissement, fit disparaître les siens vers l'ombre du cœur de la forêt, entraînant bientôt avec lui la jeune fille qui n'avait pas eu un regard pour l'ellon désespéré.

OoO

Il était bien connu qu'Haldir de Lothlorien, Gardien de la Marche de Lorien, avait un caractère affirmé et qu'il était difficile de l'émouvoir. Tout le monde s'étonna alors quand il revint d'une de ses habituelles promenades le teint animé et l'air agité. De son étrange rencontre, il ne parla à personne, et bientôt tout le monde eu tôt fait d'oublier l'incident, s'interrogeant tout de même parfois de la nouvelle assiduité de leur bien aimé et respecté Gardien à disparaître en forêt chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Haldir revit souvent la jeune elleth, qui disparaissait pourtant dès qu'il tentait un mouvement pour l'approcher.

Se mit en place alors une routine étonnante : chaque jour, avant l'aube, Haldir quittait la ville de Caras Galadhon ou son poste de Gardien à la Frontière pour disparaître en forêt. Là bas, il retrouvait la jeune fille. Au fil du temps, elle avait semblé s'apprivoiser, sans pour autant prononcer un seul mot (savait-elle seulement parler ?) et acceptait désormais sa présence avec un sourire charmeur. Il s'asseyait à ses côtés et parlait, parlait pour briser le silence, racontant dans le détail tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie, vie définitivement bouleversée depuis sa découverte.

Lorsqu'il tentait de la toucher, ou simplement d'effleurer sa chevelure satinée, elle se volatilisait comme par magie, bondissant comme un chevreuil effarouché entre les troncs entrelacés.

Il eut la surprise un jour, alors qu'il n'avait pu la rejoindre le matin précédent, de la trouver endormie au pied d'un mellorn effeuillé. S'approchant en silence, il remarqua la sueur qui perlait à son front et le tremblement presque imperceptible qui secouait ses membres fins. Alarmé, il la réveilla avec douceur et eut la surprise de voir qu'elle ne se sauvait pas à son contact. Elle paraissait très faible et lui adressa seulement un pauvre sourire avant de refermer les yeux.

Tout à fait affolé désormais, il rejoignit en hâte la Cité des Arbres et se rendit auprès de la Dame de Lumière. Révélant presque à regret l'existence de son amie des bois, il lui exposa les symptômes dont souffrait la jeune fille et lui demanda son aide.

Galadriel, soucieuse à son tour, pris la parole d'une voix douce :

- Ton amie est fille des Valar. Bénie par Elbereth la Dame des Étoiles, elle est la servante de la Valië Nessa, sœur d'Oromë et épouse de Tulkas. "Agile, des pieds ailés, elle affectionne les cerfs et les biches, et elle peut les distancer, rapide comme une flèche et les cheveux au vent. La danse est sa passion, et à Valinor on la voit danser sur les gazons éternellement verts. Les fleurs se dressent sur son passage, elles s'ouvrent sous son regard, et tous les oiseaux chantent pour l'accueillir." Elle se nomme Nimellys et Ninquëalma **(1****)**,ou Blanchefleur dans le langage commun. Envoyée par sa maîtresse pour une tâche inconnue à nos yeux, elle a failli et va en payer le lourd tribu. Je ne peux rien faire pour elle, seulement alléger sa peine si tu me le demandes. Elle s'est attachée à un Eldar, son corps en subit les conséquences. Jamais elle n'a connu la maladie, le deuil ou les blessures, jamais une main impure n'a souillé sa peau ou un regard masculin effleuré ses formes. Tu t'es attaché à elle, et l'a apprivoisée comme on s'approche d'une bête blessée. Elle va dépérir désormais, et tu ne pourras l'en empêcher. Je n'ose pourtant te dire que tout est de ta faute, et vois que je le fais ! Tu dois prendre la pleine mesure de tes actes. Si les Valar le veulent, et si tu y consens, tu peux encore la sauver…

Haldir avait tout de suite compris que la seule manière de réparer une faute qu'il n'avait jamais voulu commettre était de se sacrifier pour laisser vivre la jeune Maïa.

Il prit sans un mot le sachet d'herbe que lui tendait sa Dame, la remercia brièvement et disparut dans la forêt, tout son esprit tendu vers l'être chéri.

_OoO_

_Haldir courrait, serrant précieusement tout contre lui les herbes qui guérissent. Il courrait parce que la vie d'une elleth (mais après tout, existait-elle vraiment, était-elle faite comme lui de chair et de sang ?) dépendait de sa rapidité._

_Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule vers le reflet de la Lune, qu'on apercevait à travers le feuillage doré des arbres de Lothlorien. Repoussant alors les limites de son corps, il accéléra encore. _

_Haldir ne courrait plus, il volait. Sa vision, floue désormais, se réduisait à la sente sous ses pieds et aux troncs qui l'entouraient. _

_Concentrant toutes ses pensées sur la jeune femme qui l'attendait, mourante, dans la clairière où il l'avait laissée, il se rappela la première fois qu'il l'avait entraperçue._

_OoO_

Quand il parvint enfin à ses côtés, son état semblé avoir empiré. Ses lèvres pâles, exsangues, murmuraient comme une incantation dans une langue inconnue, le quenya sûrement :

- Ontaril maimelda ! (_**mère bien-aimée !**_)

Préparant avec soin une potion curative, il la lui fit doucement avaler, avant de s'étendre à ses côtés. Détachant alors respectueusement la petite dague sanglée à la cuisse de Blanchefleur, il s'apprêtait à la plonger d'un geste décidé dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'une main ferme arrêtait son geste. Aussitôt après, sa vision se brouilla et il s'évanouit.

OoO

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était environné d'une bienfaisante lumière dorée et une elleth à l'éblouissante beauté se tenait à ses côtés. Il n'existe assez de superlatifs pour décrire Dame Nessa, seuls ceux qui ont posé les yeux sur elle peuvent le comprendre. Ce n'était pourtant que son enveloppe charnelle, mais elle reflétait son âme. Elle semblait une toute jeune fille au corps mince et musclé et au teint de pêche, aux yeux de biche couleur azur et à la chevelure d'or pâle. Vêtue de vêtements de chasseresse, les joues rougies encore par une course vite passée, elle portait sur le jeune ellon un regard maternel.

- Suis-je déjà dans les Cavernes de Mandos pour avoir sous les yeux pareil charmant spectacle ?

- Non pas mon jeune ami. Ce ne le sera pas permis. Ton cœur est pur et tu es poussé par de nobles idéaux. J'ai intercédé en ta faveur auprès de mes frères et sœurs pour que tu puisses un jour contempler Valinor de tes propres yeux. Tu étais prêt à tout pour sauver ma fille, et en seras remercié : tu vivras et mèneras une noble vie auprès de tes semblables sur les lointaines terres de par delà la Mer. Pourtant, comme punition de ton audace et de ta faute, jamais la soif de t'abreuver à notre eau, de parcourir nos plaines et de retrouver la Mer ne te quittera. Si tu surmontes cette épreuve, alors tu nous reviendras et seras accueilli à ta juste valeur. De plus, Nimellys devant rester à jamais en Aman, tu ne la reverras jamais si tel est son vœu, mais souhaitant plus que tout son bonheur, je ne m'opposerai pas à votre union si elle partage tes sentiments.

Des larmes de joie s'échappant pour la première fois de sa vie de ses yeux, Haldir se jeta aux pieds de la Valië et la remercia avec effusion. Puis Nessa se détacha de lui, et déposant un frais baiser sur son front, sembla se volatiliser tout d'un coup, le laissant seul dans le vide lumineux. Alors sembla s'approcher comme dans un rêve celle qui hantait son cœur depuis leur rencontre.

Parée maintenant telle une noble princesse, une étoile resplendissant à son front, Blanchefleur se jeta dans ses bras et, bien qu'elle parla quenya, Haldir saisi toutes ses paroles :

- Haldir, mon cœur, órënya, si tu savais comme j'ai souffert de la peur de te perdre! Hélas par notre faute, notre amour est voué à l'attente et aux souffrances! Néanmoins je t'attendrais, et lorsque tu me rejoindras, nous célébrerons notre union mille et mille fois sous les étoiles de Varda !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle glissa dans ses mains un médaillon d'argent contenant une de ses boucles d'or et ajouta précipitamment :

- Le temps presse mon amour ! N'oublie jamais que je t'aime…

OoOoOoO

Ainsi Haldir de Lorien rentra-t-il vivant et plein d'espoir en Arda, où il servit avec déférence et respect sa Dame et son Seigneur, puis après de nombreuses années qui lui semblèrent des siècles, rejoignit enfin les terres immortelles de Valinor et sa bien-aimée Blanchefleur la Belle.

On dit que leurs enfants furent nombreux et aussi vifs et beaux que leurs nobles parents, que la grâce des Valar touchait chacun d'entre eux et que Haldir et sa belle vécurent longtemps aux pieds de leurs dieux avant que le noble seigneur ne dépérisse mystérieusement d'un mal inconnu. Alors Blanchefleur défit ses cheveux, et ayant embrassé chacun de ses enfants, se jeta du haut des falaises qui surplombent la Mer. Mais Ulmo, le Seigneur des Eaux, la pris en pitié et lui accorda une mort rapide avant de la confier à sa sœur Varda qui la plaça parmi les étoiles en lui accordant une place près de la constellation du Guerrier.

Il est dit encore que depuis, chaque matin lorsque l'aube pointe, Nimellys et le Guerrier sont les dernières étoiles à disparaître.

**(1)** De _"__nim__" : blanc, clair _et _"__mellys__" : fleur, floraison _en sindarin

De "_ninquë__" : blanc, froid, pâle _et _"__alma__" : fleur _en quenya (langue de Valinor)

* * *

_**NDA = **Merci de m'avoir lue, et merci aux membres du FIC (lien sur mon profil pour trouver le forum)_

**_Adage du jour : "Le bonheur, c'est simple comme une review !"_**


End file.
